Guerra interdepartamental
by Druida
Summary: Los del Comité de Hechizos Experimentales eran unos liantes, todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero cuando destruyeron por "accidente" todos los archivos del Departamento de Aurores... oh, amigo, eso era pasarse de la raya. Para Ali M.D, en el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Leanne

Disclaimer: Rowling hizo los personajes y el universo. Ali tuvo una de las mejores ideas del AI. Yo soy la afortunada que pudo escribirlas.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Esta historia está libre de protagonistas Ravenclaw. Pobrecillos.

¡**Ali**! Tú no eras mi AI original. Y sé que está mal decirlo, pero cuando Venetrix me hizo la proposición indecente salté de mi asiento. No te conocía mucho, pero amoadoraba tus peticiones hasta el infinito. Y después, a partir del Reto de noviembre empezamos a hablar y yo me emocioné y... Buah. Que me ha encantado poder escribirte un par de regalitos y espero que los disfrutes.

Sin más, te dejo con tu guerra interdepartamental. Espero que te guste:

(Pdt. Roxy es amor, ¿se sabía?)

* * *

**GUERRA INTERDEPARTAMENTAL**

**1. Leanne**

Todo había empezado como un día normal y corriente. Por supuesto, un día normal y corriente en el departamento de aurores no significaba otra cosa que, tarde o temprano, ocurriría algo que nadie se esperaba y que pondría del revés todo su mundo.

Fue a la una y diecisiete de la tarde cuando aquel día dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Leanne estaba sentada en su cubículo, redactando el informe de la redada de la noche anterior y bebiendo café con nuez moscada cuando un chillido femenino hizo que saltara de su asiento.

Al igual que Leanne, todos sus compañeros se habían incorporado y sacado sus varitas. En el caso improbable de que un mago estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para levantar un ataque contra el departamento de aurores, se encontraría con un grupo de magos bien entrenados y dispuestos a hacerle morder el polvo.

Como si se tratara de una horda de inferis, se encaminaron hacia el origen del chillido: el archivo. Leanne pronto encabezó la marcha. Olía a picante y un extraño humo, color rosáceo, flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

Leanne abrió la puerta con un simple movimiento de varita.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

La habitación se encontraba en un estado horrible. Las paredes y los archivadores –los cientos de archivadores que llenaban las paredes de la sala- estaban ennegrecidos. De todas partes salían llamas rosadas.

Y, en medio de todo aquel desastre, estaba Susan Bones.

Tenía la varita en la mano, las mejillas sonrojadas y los bajos de su túnica siendo devorados por aquel extraño fuego.

—¡Cerrad la puerta! ¡Cerradla! —ordenó. Leanne dio un paso al frente, sin pensárselo, y la puerta se cerró tras de sí con un sonoro portazo.

_Genial_.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Susan la miró. Tenía un ojo falso, rosa, parecido al de Alastor Moody. Una herencia de la guerra, de la batalla de Hogwarts. Hacía mucho que Leanne no se sentía incómoda al ver su rostro destrozado.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Solo, no dejes que se escapen las llamas! —Apuntó a la puerta y una brisa invisible apartó las llamas de la salida.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió intentando alejarse de ellas. Parecían inofensivas, únicamente calentaban, pero fiarse de un hechizo desconocido habría sido algo propio de novatos.

—Leanne, sé lo mismo que tú —respondió con gesto hosco, intentando llevar todas las llamas hacia una esquina de la habitación. El techo se llenaba, cada vez más, de aquel humo picante que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—De algún sitio ha tenido que salir.

—Evidentemente.

Leanne apretó los labios. A pesar de que Susan y ella habían ido al mismo curso y a la misma casa, no habían sido cercanas. Leanne siempre había preferido ir a su propio ritmo y parecía incapaz de perdonárselo.

—¿Has probado a usar el _Finite_?

Susan se cruzó de brazos y la miró de medio lado.

—Leanne, que no sea auror no significa que sea estúpida. ¿Para qué has entrado, de todas formas?

Abrió la boca. Y volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente después.

—Has gritado.

—Me asusté —explicó con simplicidad—. Tú también te habrías asustado si, de pronto, todo hubiese comenzado a arder.

Era cierto. Pero aquel no era el punto, desde luego.

—¿Para qué servirán?

—¿El qué?

—Las llamas. No queman.

Susan se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Se volvieron a callar. Leanne lamentó haber entrado. Todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y no quería quedarse hasta tarde. Tenía planes y esas cosas.

—¿Puedo salir?

Susan ni siquiera se giró. Se quedó allí, controlando las llamas, como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación.

—Supongo —respondió al final.

Leanne suspiró de alivio y abrió la puerta tras de sí.

Allí todavía quedaban algunos compañeros curiosos a los que tuvo el honor de calmar.

A fin de cuentas, parecía inofensivo.

* * *

Eran las seis y veinticuatro y Leanne seguía en la oficina de aurores. Debería ser su quinta taza de café. Notaba como su corazón latía _demasiado_ deprisa y como la cafeína en su cuerpo la obligaba a mover de manera compulsiva sus piernas.

La oficina de aurores estaba prácticamente desierta. No es que fuera demasiado tarde, pero era viernes y todo el mundo intentaba salir lo más pronto posible.

—¿Entonces te duele?

Levantó la cabeza.

Ese era McLaggen. Seguro, segurísimo.

A pesar de que era un año mayor, Leanne y él habían coincidido durante el entrenamiento de aurores. No lo caía especialmente bien: era prepotente, orgulloso y no dudaba de cargarse con la gloria de terceros.

Volvió a mojar su pluma en la tinta, intentando concentrarse.

—No, no. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Vale, esa era Susan. Todo el mundo sabía que si esos dos no estaban saliendo se debía a las normas de la oficina. Tenían ese rollo raro de "espera que yo también me marcho. ¡Qué coincidencia!".

Quizá sí que estaban juntos y, simplemente, se lo habían callado.

—Deberías ir a San Mungo, Susan —recomendó la voz de Harry Potter. Y ahí Leanne empezó a sentirse tentada a asomarse.

—No me duele —protestó la aludida.

—Ya les has oído, no saben cuál es el efecto en personas. Ve, me quedaré más tranquilo.

Leanne echó su silla hacia atrás. Estaban caminando por aquel pasillo, Susan entre los dos. Prácticamente había sido cubierta de pies a cabeza con una especie de hollín negruzco.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Un hechizo que se les salió de control al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales —explicó McLaggen pisando a Potter—. Siempre hacen lo mismo.

—En realidad es un hechizo muy útil. Sirve para eliminar documentos. Es imparable. —Casi podría decirse que la voz de Susan estaba impregnada con una nota de ilusión—. Solo tienen que… _mejorarlo_.

—Como bien has dicho, aún tienen que mejorarlo. Ve a San Mungo. —Harry la agarró por el brazo, obligándola a mirarlo—. Es una orden. Si el lunes vienes a trabajar con una sola mota de polvo te mandaré a casa vía lechuza.

—Pero el archivo…

—No se va a solucionar. Ya los has oído.

Susan abrió la boca, para protestar, pero pareció desistir antes de empezar.

—Está bien, iré —aceptó—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Susan, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció rápidamente Cormac.

Leanne observó cómo se alejaron los dos juntos, tan cerca el uno del otro que a cada paso que daban sus brazos se rozaban. Hacían una pareja curiosa. Cormac era tan alto, con la espalda ancha y tan apuesto. Susan era bajita, regordeta, con el rostro destrozado. Y un ojo falso.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó Leanne mirando fijamente a Harry—. Ellos nos utilizan como conejillos de indias y nosotros… ¿les dejamos?

Harry suspiró, cansado. Era el Jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia y daba la impresión de que empezaba a pasarle factura. O a quedarle grande. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y barba de varios días.

Probablemente, si no tuviera a Ginny para que cuidara de él tendría un aspecto mucho peor.

—Se les escapó de control —explicó con cansancio—. Además, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Todo funciona mucho mejor cuando nuestros departamentos colaboran. Ahora termina con esos informes: que los demás se hayan destruido no significa que te puedas escaquear.

—A sus órdenes, jefe.

* * *

—Leanne.

Todo estaba negro. Le dolía el cuello a horrores y lo único que quería hacer era protestar y seguir durmiendo.

—Leanne —repitió la voz, haciendo que entreabriera los ojos y girara un poco su cabeza.

—¿Um…?

—Es tarde. Deberías irte a casa.

Era Ron Weasley. Con su pelo pelirrojo y su nariz alargada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó levantando la cabeza de su escritorio. Se había quedado dormida la noche anterior.

—Cojeamos del mismo pie. Es mi noche de terminar informes.

Sonrió. Leanne estaba cansada. Tan terriblemente cansada.

—¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si los hubiésemos entregado a tiempo? —Ron se apoyó en su mesa—. Casi es su culpa que estemos aquí terminando el trabajo, ¿eh?

Leanne se estiró con poco decoro.

—Deberíamos hacer algo.

—El jefe Potter no quiere —respondió Leanne cerrando el archivador en el que había estado trabajando. Lo dejaba. Había terminado por aquel día.

—¿El jefe Potter? —repitió divertido—. Vaya, qué formal.

—No fastidies, Weasley.

Ron dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Yo solo lo digo. No deberíamos dejarlo así: deberíamos vengarnos. Es más, deberíamos hacerlo ahora mismo. No se lo esperan.

Leanne giró su silla hasta mirar cara a cara a Ron.

Cuando el estratega principal del cuerpo de aurores tiene un plan es mejor seguirlo, eso está claro. Si hubiera un manual del buen auror sería una de sus primeras diez premisas. Además, que le mirara de esa manera… Con esa sonrisa pícara, casi maliciosa, y aquellos ojos brillantes.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?

—Soy toda oídos. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Ron sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas bengalas.

—No hacen falta hechizos complicadísimos para volar unos archivos, ¿no te parece?

—¿Siempre llevas esas cosas contigo? —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Merlín.

* * *

_Continuará_.


	2. Ron

**GUERRA INTERDEPARTAMENTAL**

**2. Ron**

—Lo he oído.

Ron levantó la mirada y apretó los labios. Cormac McLaggen, de entre toda la gente, estaba apoyado en su escritorio. No es que le odiara, como lo había hecho en sus años de escuela, pero le caía gordo.

Cuanto más lejos, mejor.

—¿El qué has oído, McLaggen? —preguntó con cansancio.

—Que esta mañana _alguien_ se saltó las protecciones del Comité de Hechizos Experimentales y les dejó unos fuegos artificiales para alegrarles la mañana.

—Oh.

—No me tomes por estúpido. Lo sé. Quiero entrar.

Ron lo miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido. Evaluándolo.

—Ya hemos terminado: ellos nos han jodido, nosotros les hemos jodido. Ya está.

McLaggen se inclinó un poco más hacia él, como intentando usar su presencia física para apabullarle. Ron supuso que aquello le debía servir usualmente. Pero Ron siempre había sido alto.

—No lo van a dejar estar. Y lo sabes. Quiero estar dentro.

Ron bufó. Algo le decía que, si entraba McLaggen, acabaría enterándose la mitad del cuerpo de aurores. Al final acabaría teniéndole que pedir a Hermione el hechizo que usó con el pergamino del ED para que nadie se fuera de la lengua.

A fin de cuentas, la noche anterior habían destruido _a sabiendas_ el archivo de uno de los departamentos del Ministerio.

Eso era un delito: podrían acabar todos en Azkaban.

—Admisiones en Leanne —dijo, sin embargo. Tener una cómplice podía tener sus pros: librarse de tratar con imbéciles como McLaggen. Además, allí donde estaba Leanne, con su rostro plano y amistoso y sus rebequillas, era una mujer dura.

Tan dura como cualquier otro.

—Genial. ¿Y cuál va a ser nuestro siguiente golpe?

—Ninguno.

Ron sintió que el corazón se le paraba. _Un poco_. Cuando McLaggen se apartó de en medio pudo verlo: a Harry. Con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada.

—¿Habéis sido vosotros? —preguntó con voz incrédula—. ¿Sabéis lo que habéis hecho? ¿La de… problemas que me vais a causar? Sin contar el presumible valor de esos archivos. ¿En qué demonios estabais pensando?

Ron esperó a que McLaggen se escabullera. A que dijera que no era asunto suyo y que como era sábado y no estaba de guardia lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse.

Pero, curiosamente, no lo hizo.

—¿Y los nuestros qué, Potter? —contratacó con los brazos cruzados—. Ahí había casos que estaban todavía abiertos. ¡Prácticamente han dejado escapar a los malos!

—No te estoy pidiendo que me des tu opinión. Lo suyo, McLaggen, fue un accidente. Vosotros les volasteis la sala. —Harry hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos. Debajo de ellos tenía unas profundas ojeras—. Habéis hecho que me sacaran de la cama que comparto con mi mujer —Ron gruñó— a las dos de la mañana. Quiero una disculpa por escrito, McLaggen. Y _firmada_.

—Susan… —comenzó de nuevo McLaggen. Él siempre tenía que tener la última palabra. Funcionaba así.

—El lunes por la mañana. En mi despacho.

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió directamente hacia su despacho. Como era el jefe tenía paredes _de verdad_, no como las del resto de cubículos. Y una secretaria, claro.

—Vale, ¿qué va a ser lo próximo? —McLaggen volvió a girarse hacia él. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y parecía muy furioso.

—Déjalo enfriarse un par de días.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que dejaran un hechizo así suelto por el Ministerio —dijo Hermione.

Estaban sentados en su cocina, en unos taburetes. Hermione llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa vieja de Ron. El pelo suelto, echado _infructuosamente_ hacia atrás. Y una taza de té entre los dedos.

—Lo sé.

—Podría haber sido mucho más grave. Mis archivos… —Hermione se detuvo y respiró hondo. Como si la simple idea de pensarlo le diera vértigo—. El trabajo de toda mi vida… Esas cosas hay que probarlas bajo condiciones más estrictas.

—Lo importante es que se controló y nos dieron el contrahechizo.

Hermione asintió y se llevó la taza a los labios.

—Harry me llamó esta mañana —dijo, intentando sonar casual—. Estaba furioso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Dijo que tú y McLaggen le habíais volado a los del Comité sus archivos.

Ron se apoyó sobre la barra americana y no respondió. Clavó los ojos en las cortinillas de las ventanas. Blanquecinas, cortas y de punto. Bonitas. Ron creía recordar que se las había regalado la abuela de Hermione hacía…

—Ronald Weasley, ¿le volaste los archivos a los del Comité?

—Si lo dices así suena muy mal —protestó Ron pasándose unas mano nerviosas por la nuca. Hermione había sonado… bueno, como sonaba cada vez que se enfadaba. Era una especie de mutación; como si se tratara de una veela.

Todo el mundo sabía que contrariar a una veela enfadada no era muy inteligente.

—¡Ron!

—Tendrías que ver cómo dejaron a Susan Bones. Todo su trabajo… todo _nuestro_ trabajo.

—Tienes casi treinta años —dijo modulando su tono. Como si acabase de recordar que había niños durmiendo escaleras arriba—. ¿Volar unos archivos como venganza? ¡El ministerio tiene herramientas para solucionar las crisis entre departamentos!

Ron bajó la mirada.

—Ron —le llamó Hermione, acariciándole el brazo—. La venganza trae lo peor de la gente. Fíjate, te ha hecho colaborar con Cormac McLaggen.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa brillante. La tormenta había pasado tan rápido que casi no se había dado ni cuenta. Sonrió y dio un paso al frente, atrapándola entre sus brazos y besándola.

—En realidad…

* * *

Ron no era de los más madrugadores. Así que el lunes, tras desayunar con su familia, entró en el ministerio, lo que se dice, "elegantemente tarde". Atravesó el Atrio, entró en uno de los ascensores y, tras pulsar el nivel dos, alguien le colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Por supuesto, como buen auror, no se sobresaltó. Ni siquiera saltó un poco. Y que su mano hubiese acabado en el fondo de su gabardina del uniforme _no era_ para conseguir su varita. ¡Faltaría más!

—¡Ey, Weasley!

Ron giró un poco la cabeza. Lo justo para ver a Grant Page. Era de la edad de su hermano Percy y, Ron sabía, que había sido amigo suyo. También sabía que era un tío bastante insufrible.

Y que, por supuesto, trabajaba en el Comité.

—Eh… Hola.

Page sonrió ampliamente. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y la nariz un poco torcida.

—¿Aún no te has pasado por la Oficina de Aurores? Tengo entendido _que tienen un lío espantoso_.

Ron entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¿Insinuar? ¿Yo? —Parpadeó inocentemente—. Solo te informo. Llevan toda la mañana haciendo _algo_. Hay mucho revuelo. Y mucho movimiento… Apenas nos están dejando trabajar, ¿sabes?

La última parte la dijo con tono serio. Como si alguien hubiese dicho que les habían robado la Navidad.

—Lo que sea —dijo entre dientes Ron, volviéndose a girar hacia las puertas del ascensor. En cuanto se detuvo, salió escopetado por el pasillo. A lo lejos, oyó a Page reírse y despedirse.

Si fuera por él se podría ir al demonio.

Algunos de los miembros del Comité de Hechizos Experimentales estaban asomados por la puerta de su despacho. Todos tenían en sus rostros _aquellas_ expresiones de satisfacción que Ron había visto en Page.

Con un mal presentimiento, giró a la derecha y se adentró en su propia oficina.

—¿Qué demonios? —farfulló deteniéndose en el acto.

La escena era ridícula. En el suelo habían dispuesto una caja de la que salía una música estridente. Sus compañeros, sus colegas, estaban bailando en línea recta, cogidos por los hombros o las caderas y perdiendo prendas de ropa su brazo.

Desde luego, ver a la señora Bishopper, a la vieja y arrugada secretaria de Harry, perdiendo el sostén… Bueno. Eso le iba a causar pesadillas durante el resto de su vida.

—¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó dando un paso al frente.

* * *

Lo último que recordaba era la risa de Page. Después todo estaba difuso. Como si hubiese bebido de más. Había ruido, pero el ruido se perdía y se mezclaba con las risas. Con la música. Con dar vueltas y vueltas y perder la ropa.

—No puedo creerlo —se quejó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Ron apenas llevaba encima su gabardina y sus calcetines. Bueno, no tenía claro que fuera _su_ gabardina. Llevaba encima _una_ gabardina que había encontrado en el suelo. Justo después de salir del hechizo.

—Un simple juguete ha hechizado durante _horas_ a toda mi oficina de aurores. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle al Ministro?

Ron hizo un ruidito patético. Más como un quejido que otra cosa. Y no dijo nada más. Harry tenía razón: era patético. Y a él le dolían los pies y las pantorrillas. Y llevaba una gabardina que –cada vez estaba más seguro- no era suya. Y había visto a la señora Bishopper desnuda.

Y a todos sus compañeros de profesión.

—Los del Comité… —se decidió al fin.

—¿Quieres decir que una panda de…? ¿De _raritos_ os ha hecho esto? ¿De verdad quieres que diga eso el Profeta?

Se ruborizó.

Pensaba vengarse. O, sí, claro que pensaba hacerlo.

* * *

_Continuará._

¿Reviews?


	3. Cormac

Vamos con Cormac, que sé que es tu favorito (cejas):

* * *

**GUERRA INTERDEPARTAMENTAL**

**3. Cormac**

Estaban los tres sentados en Las Tres Escobas, con cervezas de mantequilla frente a ellos y expresiones serias. A Cormac le encantaba ir allí: su dueña, Rosmerta, le adoraba. Y el ambiente era tan fresco… le recordaba tanto a sus años en Hogwarts.

—No podemos dejarlo así —dictaminó moviendo su jarra por la mesa.

Weasley se había empeñado en coger una mesa apartada de todo el mundo. Cuasi privada. Cormac había aceptado por no pelear: pero eso no significaba nada. Tenía que demostrarle, tanto a Weasley como a Runcorn, que el que mandaba en todo aquel asunto era él.

Que él era el cabecilla de aquella venganza. Que, prácticamente, había sido idea suya.

—Es evidente —respondió Weasley echándose hacia atrás y haciendo una mueca—. Pero Harry no está muy contento: sea lo que sea lo que vayamos a hacer tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

—Es difícil pasar desapercibido cuando estamos puerta frente a puerta —añadió Runcorn rápidamente—. El jefe Potter…

—Harry.

—Cuando _Harry_ –en serio, se me hace raro llamarlo así- se entere el cielo caerá sobre nuestras cabezas. Hay que tener cuidado.

Se callaron. Ciertamente, era incómoda la situación. Una cosa era verse semidesnudos por los baños entre _tíos_ y otra muy distinta era saber que había estado balanceando su cuerpo desnudo por la Oficina.

Delante de Susan, por ejemplo. O de Runcorn, que cada vez que lo miraba arqueaba una ceja. Cómo si tuviera derecho a opinar por el _simple_ hecho de haberlo visto.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

—No sé. Harry insistió mucho…

—Weasley, no jodas.

—Mi madre recortó la noticia del periódico —dijo Runcorn echándose hacia delante—. Se la está enseñando a todos mis familiares, como si hubiese hecho algo importante. Ron, el otro día se la enseñó a Dean cuando fue a buscarme. ¡A Dean!

Cormac, que no entendía de qué estaba hablando, se apoyó un poco más sobre la mesa.

—Tenemos que planear algo gordo. Algo que no se les olvide. ¡Y que salga en el periódico!

Runcorn asintió. Weasley parecía un poco indispuesto.

—Podríamos hacerles lo mismo —insistió—. Pero, en lugar de en su oficina, por todo el Ministerio. Sería…

—Repetitivo —decidió Runcorn.

—Leanne tiene razón —dijo Weasley masajeándose las sienes—. Tenemos que pensar en algo mejor. Más grande.

—Más comprometido —asintió Runcorn.

Cormac apretó los labios. Se le estaba saliendo de control. Y, no había que olvidar que aquella era _su_ venganza. Habían cubierto a Susan de un hollín que parecía no salir y, aunque ella aseguraba y perjuraba que estaba bien, a Cormac le ponía malo verla en ese estado.

¿Cómo se las apañaba para meterse siempre en líos si ni siquiera era, propiamente dicho, parte del cuerpo?

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano? ¿El de las bromas? —dijo con lengua viperina—. Seguro que él tiene alguna broma que pudiera servirnos.

Weasley parpadeo. Como atolondrado. Claro, el muy idiota ni siquiera lo había pensado. Podría ser muy bueno planeando estrategias –y todo lo que él quisiera-, pero sin duda era el más tonto de los tres.

Y eso que Runcorn había ido a Hufflepuff.

—Los del comité escriben muchos memos, ¿verdad? —dijo inclinándose hacia delante—. El otro día, George y yo estuvimos probando una tinta _especial_. A los tres minutos de escribir con ella _cambia _el mensaje.

—¿Cómo que lo cambia?

—¿Cómo lo cambia? —La corrigió Cormac rápidamente.

—Desvelando secretos del que los ha escrito.

Cormac miró a sus dos compañeros. Sonrió.

Bueno, podía ser que no fuera el mejor plan del mundo, pero al menos _la idea había sido suya_.

* * *

—Me muerdo las uñas de los pies.

La voz de Bulstrode le sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba rellenando un informe –Cormac siempre los rellenaba en cuanto podía, le gustaba el orden y… Bueno, y tener una excusa para ir a ver a Susan- que se le estaba antojando especialmente pesado.

Y la muy estúpida le sacó completamente de su hilo.

Bulstrode era… era un caso extraño. La promoción de aurores del 2001, _su_ promoción de aurores, había sido un caso excepcional en la historia del cuerpo. Kingsley había dicho que todo aquel que hubiera luchado en Hogwarts del lado correcto sería aceptado en la Escuela de Aurores.

Lo que había provocado que un número inusual de magos entraran en el programa. Él mismo, cuyas EXTASIS no habían sido lo suficientemente buenos, había conseguido una plaza gracias a que Cho Chang le mandó una lechuza avisándole de lo que sucedía.

(Y Cormac había tenido que ir. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en Inglaterra no estaba bien. Y él tenía que hacer algo. Aunque fuera al final).

La carta blanca había significado que Susan, con su incapacidad de levantar su brazo derecho lo _suficiente_ para batirse en duelo había podido instruirse como auror –aunque, al final, hubiese acabado ejerciendo de encargada del archivo. Y que Bulstrode, a pesar de que las pruebas físicas la dejaran con la lengua fuera y las mejillas sonrosadas, estuviera allí.

Lo raro… lo raro no había sido que la hubiesen aceptado en el programa. Lo raro era que lo hubiese conseguido superar con éxito y que estuviera allí. Frente a él. Con un memo entre sus dedos y expresión confundida.

—¿Tú entiendes esto, McLaggen? —Bulstrode le pasó, por encima de las paredes de su cubículo el pergamino.

Cormac lo cogió de mala gana.

—Me lo ha mandado Higgs —explicó—, pero no entiendo lo que significa. ¿Crees que es alguna clase de código?

—¿Higgs? —repitió Cormac con desagrado.

Oh, sí, conocía a Higgs. Cormac conocía el nombre de todos los que habían jugado a Quidditch durante sus años de escolarización. Era un chico de Slytherin un poco rarito. Buscador.

—¿Por qué te manda Higgs memos?

Bulstrode puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy colaborando con el Comité de Hechizos en una investigación. Se supone que Higgs iba a mandarme los resultados de lo que sea que hagan allí.

Oh.

Claro.

¿Higgs se mordía las uñas de los pies?

Hilarante.

Jodida tinta Weasley.

—Creo que será mejor que le vaya a preguntar —decidió desapareciendo al otro lado de la pared.

Todos los instintos de auror de Cormac saltaron.

Si Bulstrode iba a hablar con Higgs le contaría del extraño mensaje. Y, si Higgs se enteraba, su broma apenas habría durado un par de minutos. _Y eso_ que les había costado tres días adentrarse con las nuevas protecciones que el comité había puesto en sus oficinas.

_Mierda_.

—¡Bulstrode, espera! ¡Tengo que contarte algo!

* * *

—Y, al parecer, Higgs se muerde las uñas de los pies.

Susan le miró. Era extraño verla sin su ojo protésico y cubierta, de pies a cabeza, con hollín negro. Únicamente su ojo bueno rompía su apariencia. Era un ojo bonito, oscuro, y más expresivo de lo que los ojos medios podrían ser.

A fin de cuentas, era el ojo de Susan.

—¿Quién coño es Higgs?

Cormac le miró con incredibilidad.

—¡Higgs! ¡Tienes que acordarte de él! Jugaba al Quidditch, como buscador.

—¿De Ravenclaw?

—No, no. Ravenclaw siempre tuvo a una chica como buscador. De Slytherin.

—Pensaba que ese era Draco Malfoy.

Cormac bufó.

—_Antes_ que Malfoy.

Susan siguió mirándolo sin saber qué decir y Cormac solo pudo suspirar con cansancio. Estaban en San Mungo, donde Potter se había empeñado. Los sanadores querían asegurarse de que nada estuviera mal y tenían a Susan en observación.

Decían que la liberarían aquel mismo fin de semana si todo iba bien. La pobre debería estar subiéndose por las paredes.

Al menos se había librado de la broma del gramófono estríper.

—El punto es _que se muerde las uñas de los pies_ —insistió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Oh, me muero de ganas porque vuelvas al trabajo. Seguro que tienes un montón de memos del Comité.

—Joder, espero que sí. ¿Y no has oído ninguno más?

Cormac se mordió el labio pensativo.

—Bueno, oí como decía la señora Bishopper que Samuels tenía una aventura. Pero no estoy seguro de que eso haya salido de los memos: esa señora siempre está cotilleando.

—Qué cabrón.

Cormac asintió e intentó hacer memoria de algo más. Algo que contarle a la aburrida Susan.

—Me muero de ganas porque llegue el lunes. Seguro que mi mesa está llena de papeles —le confesó Susan hundiéndose un poco más en su cama.

—Susan, tu mesa _siempre _está llena de papeles.

—Qué te den.

Cormac le acarició distraído la mano. Susan era… tan…

_Eso_.

* * *

_Continuará_.


	4. Millicent

**GUERRA INTERDEPARTAMENTAL**

**4. Millicent**

Entró en el baño de mujeres. Estaba realmente sudada. Llevaba toda la mañana embutida en un traje _calorífico_ y, al final, le había tocado perseguir a los malos.

Y Millicent odiaba perseguir a los malos.

Pero estaban en la calle, rodeados de muggles. Podría haberle lanzado un hechizo. Uno sencillito, pero habría supuesto tener que rellenar mucho más papeleo. Y llamar a los Desmemorizadores.

Tampoco era como si a ella le gustara jugar con la mente de los muggles. Cuanto menos se vieran envueltos en _todo_ mejor para ellos.

Los baños femeninos de la Oficina de Aurores solían estar vacíos. Había pocas mujeres que quisieran trabajar para el cuerpo. Y, menos aún, que quisieran ducharse allí. Pero todavía era temprano y no hacerlo significaría que estaría oliendo como un camionero –porque, sí, Millicent sabía lo que era un camionero- toda la tarde.

Y no le apetecía.

Se miró un momento en los espejos. Se podría decir que había cambiado mucho desde su época en el colegio. Seguía siendo una chica robusta, claro, pero era _otro_ tipo de robusta. No solo el tipo de _robusta_ de repetir tres veces postre.

Aunque de eso también, claro.

Millicent adoraba ser auror. Durante sus años en Hogwarts nunca se lo había planteado, pero cuando Kingsley les prometió una plaza en la Escuela de Aurores a los que habían luchado –y, _sí_, Millicent había luchado. Porque se le habría roto el corazón si hubiese tenido que ver a su abuela en Azkaban acusada de _robar magia_. Y porque, sencillamente, no era justo- se dio cuenta de que no quería hacer otra cosa.

Y se lo había tomado muy en serio.

También seguía teniendo el mismo cabello oscuro que no era liso ni era rizado. Al menos tenía mejor aspecto algo más corto que como lo llevaba en el colegio. Su cara, definitivamente, había cambiado. Ahora era alargada y le daba un aspecto más serio. Más autoritario.

Sonrió.

A Millicent le encantaba la autoridad. Había sido eso lo que la había empujado a ponerse junto a Draco y decir que quería ser parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Se colocó bien sobre sus abultados senos la toalla y se giró hacia las duchas. Eran privadas, con unas puertas minúsculas que dejaban a la vista los pies y las cabezas de quiénes estaban dentro. El suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertos de unas baldosas blancas, feas.

A pesar de que podrían hacer semanas que nadie las usaba estaban limpias. Y Millicent no le hizo ningún asco a meterse dentro, dejar la toalla colgada de la puerta ridícula y abrir el agua a la máxima temperatura.

Cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el primer golpe de agua templada. Le encantaba esa sensación: primero fría, templada y luego tan caliente que, había veces, tenía que apartarse para no quemarse.

Pero, en su lugar, _algo_ cayó sobre ella. Más que algo, miles de pequeñas cosas empezaron a bañarla. Millicent abrió los ojos, conteniendo un chillido entre sus labios –a fin de cuentas tenía una reputación de que mantener. Gusanos.

Se estaba bañando en gusanos.

Cerró rápidamente el grifo y dio un par de pasos atrás, intentando salir.

Los pisó. Estaban en todas partes. Los tenía por el pelo, sobre sus hombros, moviéndose por sus pechos, su barriga, sus muslos.

Abrió la puerta y movió su pelo, intentando quitárselos. Intentando mantener la calma.

Odiaba los gusanos.

—¡AAAAAH!

Millicent se detuvo. Un chillido.

—¡JODER, QUITÁRMELOS! ¡QUITÁRMELOS!

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. McLaggen le había contado que estaba habiendo un intercambio de bromas –de mal gusto- entre el Comité de Hechizos Experimentales y la Oficina de Aurores.

¿Habían hecho la misma broma en el baño de hombres?

¿Quién estaba chillando como una nena?

Sin terminar de quitarse a los bichos, porque Merlín, ¿a quién le importaban los bichos? Volvió a colocarse la toalla a su alrededor, recuperó su varita de su taquilla y salió con buen pie.

El baño de hombres estaba justo enfrente al de mujeres y, en principio, era exactamente igual. Sin muchos remilgos –a fin de cuentas, ella había estado en el famoso incidente del gramófono estríper- abrió la puerta y se asomó.

En el centro de un corro compuesto por cinco compañeros estaba John Dawlish, un veterano. Era un hombre grande, imponente y, en aquellos momentos, hilarantemente ridículo.

Estaba chillando, suplicando que alguien le quitara aquellos gusanos asquerosos de encima. Pálido, como si hubiera visto a un inferí o a un dementor, daba saltitos cortos.

Tendría que felicitar a Higgs por la broma de los gusanos.

Estaba segura de que había sido idea suya.

* * *

—No quiero que esto salga de aquí.

Millicent miró a Potter muy seriamente. Aún llevaba la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y su varita –dijeran lo que dijeran las normas de su uso correcto- enganchada en su oreja. Estaban en su despacho. Ella, McLaggen, Weasley y Runcorn. Al pobre Dawlish se lo habían llevado a San Mungo.

El pobre había tenido un ataque de histeria, o algo así.

—Y vosotros tres –porque sí, Leanne, sé que tú también estás metida en el ajo-, esto tiene que acabar. Ya. Ahora mismo. Antes de que alguien salga herido o volvamos a salir en las noticias.

—Por mí no saldrá —aseguró Millicent quitándose un gusano que se había descolgado de su pelo. Runcorn la miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y se alejó un poco más de ella.

—Harry —dijo Weasley dando un paso hacia delante—, si lo dejamos aquí _ellos_ ganan. No podemos dejar que ganen.

—Son unos tíos muy raros —lo apoyó McLaggen—. Hacerlo dejaría al cuerpo por los suelos: ni siquiera podemos defendernos de ellos.

Potter negó con la cabeza.

—Yo ya sé cómo acaban estas cosas. Al final la cosa acabará siendo tan grande que explotará y lo embardunará todo de moco verde. Y luego me tocará a mí limpiarlo.

Millicent no lo entendió muy bien. Suponía que estaba haciendo alguna referencia a su vida doméstica -¿algún problema con sus hijos, quizá?-, porque el lío de los gusanos había pasado a mantenimiento.

—Venga, Harry…

—No. Es una orden: esto se ha acabado. Si, por algún casual, volvéis a hacer _cualquier_ cosa que moleste al Comité –y sabré si la hacéis-, os suspenderé hasta que se calmen los ánimos. ¿Entendido?

Los tres asintieron.

—Ahora, podéis volver al trabajo. —Potter posó sus ojos en Millicent y esta, por un momento, temió que fuera a reñirla a ella también—. Tú puedes tomarte el resto del día libre. Date una ducha y relájate. Siento que te haya salpicado.

—No… no pasa nada, jefe.

En cuanto la puerta de su despacho se cerró, Millicent se encontró entre sus tres compañeros.

—Evidentemente no podemos dejarlo así —explicó McLaggen con una sonrisita encantadora. Él siempre se comportaba así, como si fuera una especie de dandi –y, sí, Millicent también sabía lo que era un dandi.

Había veces que la hacía sentirse un poco incómoda.

Otras, simplemente, un poco ridícula.

Aquella vez era de esas. Sobre todo porque estaba medio desnuda y recubierta de asquerosos gusanos que reptaban. En cuanto llegara a casa se iba a dar una buena ducha.

O dos, por si acaso.

—Lo de los gusanos ha sido… desagradable —decidió Runcorn sin mirarla directamente. Parecía algo asqueada por todo el asunto.

—Es evidente que se han enterado de lo de los memos —dedujo _brillantemente_ Weasley—. Hay que devolvérsela.

—Si necesitáis ayuda —murmuró un poco incómoda, reajustándose la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. No tenía muy claro por qué lo estaban discutiendo con ella.

—Genial. —Cormac la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta su cubículo. Era uno de los más alejados del despacho de Potter—. Ahora somos cuatro. ¿Alguna idea brillante?

—Lo de los gusanos se nos debería haber ocurrido a nosotros —dijo Leanne apoyándose en su escritorio.

Millicent frunció el ceño. Bromas. Bromas.

—Podríamos mandarles un pastel salado.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que había dicho una tontería. Los tres se la quedaron mirando con expresión sorprendida y Millicent hizo lo único que se podía hacer en esos momentos.

Ruborizarse y bajar un poco la cabeza.

Las bromas nunca habían sido lo suyo. Esas cosas siempre las ideaba Draco. O Pansy.

—¿Quieres devolverles los gusanos con un pastel salado? ¿Un pastel salado que ni siquiera probarán si saben de dónde proviene?

Millicent boqueó.

—¿Y hacer chapas?

—No, no es tan mala idea —todos miraron a Weasley—. Pensarlo. Podríamos adulterar el té y el café. Esos tíos se pasan días enteros sin salir de su oficina: seguro que lo consumen como si fuera… regalices.

—Buena idea, Bulstrode —dijo McLaggen asintiendo.

Runcorn hizo un ruidito de asentimiento.

Millicent parpadeó sorprendida. En diez años era la primera vez que uno de esos tres le decía que había tenido una buena idea.

Era bonito, para variar.

* * *

_Continuará_.


	5. Harry

**GUERRA INTERDEPARTAMENTAL**

**5. Harry**

—Os lo advertí —dijo Harry mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos. A Ron, a Leanne y a Cormac se les había unido Millicent. Y, aunque era incapaz de encontrarle el sentido a todo aquel asunto, ahí estaban.

Hizo una pausa dramática. La semana estaba siendo horrible. Era el tercer día en el que tenía que ir a un restaurante muggle que estaba a unos metros a por algo de comer. Ginny odiaba que no comiera con ella, pero…

—Os dije que pararais. Que os suspendería. No me dejáis otra alternativa.

Harry desenvolvió su bocadillo. Si quería comer antes de ir a su siguiente reunión tenía que ser _ya_. Además, tenía hambre.

Notaba las miradas de sus hombres en él. Sabía que se sentían traicionados. Pero no era culpa suya. Tenía que asimilar su posición. Él también quería vengarse.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Tenía una responsabilidad. Uno no podía simplemente olvidarse de todo y saltar a la menor.

—Quiero que dejéis vuestras identificaciones en el escritorio de la señora Bishopper —añadió dándole el primer mordisco a su sándwich. Era de pechuga de pollo a la plancha, pepinillos y extra de mayonesa.

—Harry… —Ron dio un paso hacia él, como intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Ron —respondió tragando. Odiaba comer fuera de casa—. Esta es mi primera comida desde hace ocho horas. Y dentro de diez minutos tengo una reunión con Wister, el jefe de los Desmemorizadores. ¿Puedo…? ¿Disfrutarla?

Ron parpadeó sorprendido.

—Que te aproveche.

Vale. Ahora se sentía culpable. Ron no tenía la culpa –no toda, por lo menos- de tener más trabajo del que debería ser legal tener.

Leanne abrió la puerta y, en cuanto esta se separó un par de centímetros de su marco se coló un memo. Harry gruñó y dejó su sándwich a un lado, buscando na servilleta para limpiarse las manos.

—¿Quieres que lo lea? —se ofreció Ron atrapando al pequeño avión de papel.

—Si no te importa —aceptó volviendo a su comida.

Ron rompió el sello del memo y lo abrió. Harry, a pesar de que estaba medio distraído, enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Se había quedado pálido, con una expresión blanca, y la boca entreabierta.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Harry… necesito que… —dio un par de pasos hacia delante, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante. Como si estuviera manteniendo un equilibrio muy delicado—. Escupe eso.

Arrugó el ceño.

Cormac le robó el memo a Ron y soltó una risita floja. Leanne, que se asomó para verlo, arqueó una ceja. Millicent puso una cara de asco.

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué…?

—Se han pasado —opinó Millicent frunciendo la nariz.

—Escúpelo.

Harry, que se había quedado con la boca entreabierta, hizo lo que le decía. Demasiados años sobre el terreno como para empezar a desconfiar ahora.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió levantándose.

—No se lo digas —recomendó Leanne quitándoselo a Cormac.

—Dame ese memo ahora mismo.

—No.

—Harry, no quieres…

—Es una orden. Dámelo.

—No puedes darme órdenes. Me has suspendido, jefe.

—No quieres verlo —aconsejo Millicent con voz débil. Harry la ignoró, dando un par de pasos hacia Leanne con la mano extendida.

—Yo te lo diré —intervino McLaggen, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Las probabilidades de que eso que tengas en la comisura de la boca sea lefa en lugar de mayonesa son más altas de lo que crees.

Leanne jadeó con sorpresa. Harry parpadeó, muy lentamente. Intentando asimilar la información.

—¿Perdón?

—Lefa —repitió Cormac con una sonrisita socarrona. Estaba disfrutando el momento. El muy imbécil lo estaba haciendo—. Ya sabes. Semen. Leche. Esperma.

—No tiene ni puñetera gracia, McLaggen —murmuró Harry, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Una sensación extraña empezó a crecerle desde el fondo del estómago.

—Son unos cabrones, ¿eh?

—Jódete —murmuró doblándose y abriendo la boca. No sabía si quería dejarse llevar por las náuseas.

—Toma, compañero. —Ron apareció a su lado, poniendo la papelera de su despacho bajo él—. McLaggen, podías haber cerrado tu bocaza. ¿Eh?

Harry gruñó, intentando en no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de decirle Cormac. En lo que… en lo que se…

Escupió una mezcla de saliva y bilis. Que lo vieran así sus hombres era… era. Intentó controlarse. Desde luego no podía vomitar.

—Bebe esto, Potter —recomendó la mano regordeta de Millicent. La miró con desconfianza. Era una taza de té que aún tenía posos—. Te sentará bien.

La aceptó sin planteárselo. Se apoyó en su escritorio y bebió su contenido prácticamente de dos tragos. Sus hombres prácticamente no parpadeaban. Lo miraban como si le fuera a salir una segunda cabeza de un momento a otro.

—Se han pasado —dijo Ron palmeándole el hombro. Harry no lo tenía claro, pero estaba seguro de que ya había oído eso.

—Sí, lo han hecho —aceptó dejando la taza sobre su escritorio—. Esto es la guerra.

* * *

—¡Un día entero de trabajo! —imitó con voz aguda, bebiendo un largo trago de su whisky de fuego. No tenía humor para nada más. Había sido un día muy largo.

—¿Eso te dijo? —Le incitó Cormac para que continuara con su historia.

—Sí, al parecer el tener la piel tintada de color azul les impedía trabajar —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca—. Yo le dije que no tenía ni idea de lo que me hablaba y que tenía que trabajar. ¿Cómo lo lograsteis?

—¿El qué?

—Envenenar a todo el comité.

—_Hacerlo_ fue más sencillo de lo que parece. Lo difícil fue el veneno: tenía que ser incoloro, insípido y su efecto debía de ser retardado.

Harry asintió.

—Millicent se encargó de conseguirla —añadió Leanne señalándola—. Fue prácticamente su plan.

Millicent, a la que Harry había considerado como una mujer solitaria y de poca iniciativa, se ruborizó y balbuceó algo.

—Genial. Ahora el punto es: ¿cuál va a ser nuestro contraataque? —Ron se echó hacia delante, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Tiene que ser algo asqueroso —decidió Leanne rápidamente—. Ojo por ojo.

—Y ellos han atacado a Potter.

—Eso, eso.

Harry sonrió, agradecido. Tenía un buen equipo. Es más, el mejor de los equipos.

—Yo tengo una idea: los vamos a volver locos.

* * *

Harry murmuró unas palabras y movió la varita. Estaban en el Ministerio, en el pasillo que compartían la Oficina de Aurores y el Comité de Hechizos Experimentales. Todo estaba a oscuras y, a parte de ellos, no había ni un alma.

—¿Se rompen las protecciones? —preguntó Leanne inclinándose hacia él. Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Deberían. Échate hacia atrás, solo por si acaso.

Giró el manillar muy lentamente. Como si por cambiar la velocidad fuera a fallar todo. Notaba el corazón bombeándole con fuerza.

Las barreras que utilizaba el Comité no eran peligrosas. Eran… _desagradables_. Pero no parecía que fuera a pasar nada. La puerta chirrió un poco. Dentro estaba oscuro.

En esencia, era un departamento muy parecido a la Oficina de Aurores. Nada más entrar, a mano derecha, había un despacho. El resto de la estancia, amplia, estaba distribuida en pequeños cubículos.

—Ron, Cormac: quiero que vosotros os encarguéis de la parte del fondo. Millicent, Leanne, la otra. Recordad: no sigáis ningún patrón cuando cambiéis las cosas de sitio.

—Y no seáis rácanos con el pegamento —terminó Ron repartiendo unos botes alargados.

—No os entretengáis con tonterías: cuánto más tiempo perdamos, más probabilidades hay de que nos pillen.

* * *

_Continuará_


	6. Susan

**GUERRA INTERDEPARTAMENTAL**

**6. Susan**

—¡Has vuelto, Susan!

Ron Weasley saltó frente a ella, con una sonrisa brillante. Susan le devolvió el gesto. Se había pegado una semana entera en San Mungo, para asegurarse de que el hechizo no tenía ningún efecto negativo en su salud. A parte, claro está, del color negro que la había envuelto.

En su desesperación y aburrimiento había probado a rascarse la piel, como si fuera una simple mancha pegada. No salía. Había rascado tanto y con tanta energía que se había hecho una herida.

Pero la parte negra no había desaparecido.

—¡Hola, Ron! —le saludó deteniéndose frente a él—. ¿Qué hay?

Ron le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía unas manos muy grandes y era tan alto que la cabeza de Susan apenas le llegaba a la altura de sus sobacos.

—Bueno —dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Digamos que los de enfrente tienen un poco de lío.

Susan arrugó el ceño.

—Cormac me ha contado que os estabais haciendo bromas. ¿Seguís…?

Ron, que la estaba llevando hasta su cubículo, se detuvo y la miró. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios entreabiertos.

—¡Susan! Me ofende lo que dices. Somos personas adultas: nosotros no nos hacemos bromas.

—Nos vemos luego.

Tenía ganas de llegar a cubículo. Era cierto. Quería asegurarse de que todo estaba como debería estar. Ponerse al día.

—¡Hasta luego, Susan!

Los papeles, que normalmente inundaban su escritorio, parecía que se lo habían tragado. Había decenas y decenas de informes de misiones. Pergaminos amontonados de manera caótica que debían de haberse volcado días atrás y terminaban de agruparse en el suelo.

Los memos se amontonaban.

Suspiró, dejando su bolso sobre su silla, y se quitó la capa de encima.

Le encantaba su trabajo, prácticamente vivía para él. Era su pequeño santuario. Era el lugar en el que pasaba más horas del día. Era el lugar en el que _mandaba_, en el que todo obedecía a sus reglas.

Y ahora estaba caótico.

¿Por dónde podía empezar?

Cogió uno de los memos y rompió el sello. Era una petición de Wister para poder revisar uno de sus archivos. Suspiró decaída y lo dejó a un lado. Tendría que escribirle y disculparse.

Por la tardanza. Y porque sus archivos ya no existían.

Así, lentamente, fue catalogando los memos. Algunos eran personales, preguntándole a Susan si se encontraba mejor y si ya había vuelto. Otros, estaban fuera de fecha. Los había que requerían que dedicara un tiempo. O unas disculpas debido a la pérdida de los archivos.

Arrugó el ceño.

_Me gusta meterme mi varita por el culo_.

Parpadeó. Por supuesto, los memos de los que le había hablado Cormac. ¿Quién se lo habría mandado?

Creó un nuevo montón. Había más mensajes más, por supuesto. _Alguien_ aseguraba que solo se cambiaba los calcetines una vez al mes. Otro que le ponía ver a su mujer vestida con su viejo uniforme de Hogwarts.

—Me ha dicho Weasley que ya habías vuelto.

—Me excita acostarme con licántropos.

Cormac parpadeó confuso. Tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y una mueca rara en los labios.

—Es lo que pone en el jodido memo —explicó enseñándoselo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Tengo una buena colección de ellos. Pero no están firmados —dijo pasándoselos.

Cormac se apoyó en su escritorio y los leyó. Susan le miró. Era guapo. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y los labios finos. Su único problema era que era un desagradable.

—Esto es oro. Gracias por compartirlo.

Se encogió un poco de hombros, intentando no sonrojase demasiado. Aunque, bien pensado, podía sonrojarse todo lo que quisiera.

Con las mejillas negras como el carbón dudaba que fuera a notársele.

—¿Aún no han logrado quitártelo?

Susan levantó la vista. Cormac estaba, de pronto, demasiado cerca, con una mano estirada hacia ella. Sin atreverse a tocar.

—Me han recomendado que hable con alguien del Comité. Quizá ellos sepan como cojones arreglarlo.

—Oh. Mierda. —Cormac enseñó los dientes—. Eso no va a acabar bien, ¿verdad?

Se estaba refiriendo a las bromas. Por supuesto.

—Me las ingeniaré —prometió cogiendo las carpetas con los informes y moviéndolos a una de sus –ya de por si llenas- estanterías.

—Tú siempre lo haces. ¿Quieres que te cuente que le hicieron a Potter el otro día?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

—Tú eres Higgs, ¿verdad?

El hombre se detuvo a media altura del pasillo y miró a Susan con expresión desconfiada. Llevaba una túnica de un color estridente y el pelo alborotado.

Como si se hubiera pasado muchas veces la mano por el pelo.

—¿El que jugaba para Slytherin como buscador?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Solo un par de años…

—Sí, me acuerdo de verte jugar. Nos pusisteis contra la pared, ¿eh?

Higgs sonrió.

—Por lo menos era mejor que Malfoy, ¿no te parece? —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento. Susan sonrió.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Cormac se asomaba por la puerta de la oficina y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Detrás de él estaban los demás, mirándolos con curiosidad –y las varitas preparadas, si Susan los conocía bien.

—Desde luego. Por cierto, siento lo del hechizo —añadió señalándole la cara—. No se suponía que debería haber tenido ese aspecto.

Susan lo estudió durante un par de instantes. Higgs estaba yendo exactamente por dónde ella quería. Para que luego dijeran que eran los de Slytherin los manipuladores.

—Me han contado lo de los memos, menuda putada. ¿Habéis tenido muchos problemas por ello?

—Unas cuantas risas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Menos Samuels. Al parecer le mandó uno a su mujer, que trabaja en otra planta, para decirle que se iba a quedar trabajando hasta tarde.

—¿Y qué recibió?

—Según tengo entendido algo así como "voy a sodomizar a mi amante".

—Oh, vaya… mierda.

—Sí, ahora está durmiendo en el sofá.

Susan inclinó un poco la mirada y sonrió. No quería reírse muy abiertamente. Tendría que dejarlo para cuando se lo contara a Cormac…

—¿Entonces —dijo intentando sonar casual— sabéis como devolverme mi tono de piel?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te la mandamos en un memo…! ¡Oh, vaya!

Higgs no permutó su expresión. Era un hombre guapo, con el cabello castaño claro y de una sonrisa brillante. Una sonrisa que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Claro. Los memos que cambiaban los mensajes. ¿Te importaría?

Higgs asintió y la apuntó con la varita. Susan podía ver, desde la entrada de su Oficina, a Cormac apretando los puños y dando un paso hacia delante.

—_Remite_ —dijo Higgs con expresión solemne—. En un par de días deberías estar como nueva. Y disculpa.

Susan sonrió.

—Eres un encanto —le dijo acariciando ligeramente su antebrazo. Él se ruborizó ligeramente. Susan se aprovechó. Rápidamente, más rápidamente de lo que Higgs se esperaba, lo agarró con ambas manos para apuntar mejor y le dio un rodillazo _ahí_.

En medio.

Higgs se dobló, siguiendo su movimiento, y dejó escapar un chillido muy agudo.

—Cómo vuelvas a joder a mi departamento —le susurró inclinándose hacia su oreja—, tú o cualquiera de los tuyos, queriendo o por accidente, me aseguraré que te cambien el sexo en tu identificación del Ministerio. ¿Has entendido bien, Higgs?

Asintió torpemente, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Va-le.

—Muy bien. —Susan le soltó y se arregló el pelo sobre una de sus orejas—. Cormac, ¿me invitas a cenar a algún sitio? —preguntó volteándose hacia él.

—A dónde tú digas —aceptó rápidamente, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

* * *

_Continuará_.


	7. Epílogo

******GUERRA INTERDEPARTAMENTAL**

**7. Epílogo**

—¿No os ha dado un poco de miedo? —farfulló Leanne mirando cómo se alejaban.

—No pienso a volver a retrasarme al entregar un solo informe. Nunca más —prometió Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ni yo —añadió Leanne.

—¿Pero Bones no había ido a Hufflepuff? ¿De dónde ha sacado esos ovarios?

—Creo que la voy a ascender.

Ron giró la cabeza hacia Harry y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Ascender? ¿A qué? Si es la única que se encarga de los archivos.

Harry le miró y sonrió un poco.

—A Jefa de Relaciones Interdepartamentales, evidentemente.

Higgs, que estaba a un par de metros de ellos aún medio doblado, los miró con odio mal contenido. Harry cerró la puerta de su oficina y se giró hacia sus hombres.

—Una semana más, ¿eh?

_No hay ni una aburrida_.

* * *

_Fin_.


End file.
